finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flood (Ninjutsu)
.]] '''Flood' , also known as Suiton and Water Veil, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It deals Water-elemental, or occasionally Ice-elemental, damage to all enemies, and is often a type of Ninjutsu magic, or otherwise is an ability used by Ninjas. In some games, it is translated as the Water Scroll or WaterTech, and is a recurring Throwing Item. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Flood is a Ninjutsu spell for Edge. It is gained automatically before fighting Rubicante. It has a casting time of 2 and costs 20 MP. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 1. In the Advance remake, Flood can be cast when the player uses the Triton's Dagger weapon as an item. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flood returns as a Ninjutsu spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV and Edge already knows the spell. It deals moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flood returns as a Ninjutsu spell, usable by Edge and Izayoi, both of whom start with it. It functions in the same way as in ''Final Fantasy IV, but now costs 7 MP to use. ''Final Fantasy V The Water Scroll is a Throwing item that deals water-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VI The Water Scroll deals water-elemental damage to all enemies when used with Throw. It can be bought for 500 gil, being available for purchase in countless shops. It has a spell power of 100, cannot be evaded, and is not reflectable. Final Fantasy XI The Ninja learns three different levels of Suiton abilities. Suiton: Ichi is learned at Level 15, Suiton: Ni at Level 40, and Suiton: San at Level 75. Each Suiton ability does water-elemental damage and lowers the target's resistance to lightning damage. Both effects increase in efficiency with the level of the Suiton ability used. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ninja can use Suiton. It inflicts water-elemental damage and Silence on the target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Flood is an ability available to the Purple Lightning garb and comes at level 3. Flood shares the same animation as Blizzaga, and similarly to Blizzaga does ice-attribute damage, but instead of being a magic spell it does physical damage. Final Fantasy XIV Ninjas learn Suiton at Level 45. Suiton does water-elemental damage to a single enemy and grants the Ninja "Suiton" status for 10 seconds, allowing them the use of Sneak Attack and Trick Attack while not under the effect of Hide. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Water Veil is an ability used by the Ninja. It deals water-elemental damage and inflicts Silence. It has 15 Magic Power, a range of 4, costs 4 MP to cast, and needs 200 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Water Veil reappears with a similar ability, but now costs 250 AP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flood is one of the initial abilities for the Ninja class. At the cost of 18 MP, the user will inflict Water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Jutsu: Suiton appears as an ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy XI Ninjutsu Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Magic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Abilities